


while spring is in the world

by mswyrr



Category: Iutjib Kkotminam | Flower Boy Next Door
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/pseuds/mswyrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing scene from the 16th episode, set during the <a href="http://mswyrr.tumblr.com/post/44303729730/sexy-discretion-shot">sexy discretion shot</a> sequence</p>
            </blockquote>





	while spring is in the world

At some point, Enrique went from genuinely sleeping to feigning sleep. Dok Mi couldn’t tell just when it happened, but she noticed when his face started looking artfully relaxed instead of actually relaxed—he pouted his lips out in a kissable way and gave an adorable little sleepy moan noise that no human being was capable of managing without intent.   
  
She brought her hand to her mouth, suppressing a laugh, and enjoyed the show. There was some feigned sleepy squirming and his lips got even poutier and more kissable before she gave up. If he were a puppy, he’d have been twitching his paws.  
  
“I know you’re awake,” she said finally.   
  
Enrique didn’t stir.  
  
Oh, so he was going to play it like that, was he? Dok Mi grinned, then leaned forward and softly blew on his hair.  
  
Enrique opened an eye to glare suspiciously up at her.  
  
She pretended to reach for something and then raised two fingers pinched together. “There was a piece of lint in your hair.”  
  
His eyes narrowed. “Nobody would believe a story like that,” he scoffed, then grinned. “But really, how could you tell I was faking?”  
  
“I can tell when you’re trying to be cute. Your face is all…” she closed her eyes and imitated the beatific way he composed his features. Opening her eyes, she said, “Some people _are_ cute when they sleep. But not consistently. There’s… weird facial ticks and breathing through your mouth. Drool. That kind of thing.”  
  
Enrique sat up quickly, clutching the blanket to his chest like an offended maiden. “I do not drool! Never in my life. And I’m always cute.” He pouted at her.

She laughed. Whenever he pouted like that she wanted to reach out and pet him. It occurred to her that she didn’t have to restrain that impulse anymore and so she did, gently stroking her hand over his arm as they smiled at each other.  
  
He leaned into her touch, darting in to snuggle up against her shoulder. After a moment of surprise, she settled her arm across his shoulders and then they were both silent. The hot, greedy feeling from earlier was starting to come back as she felt his body close to hers. Her heart rate was starting to speed up.  
  
Dok Mi raised her hand and carded her fingers through the soft hairs at the base of his neck. He gave a soft noise in the back of his throat that made a spot low in her stomach go warm and tight.  
  
“You, uh…” she started, her voice sounding weak. She cleared her throat. “Um. You said I should tell you when I want something.”  
  
“Mmhmm,” he murmured and she could feel the vibration of his voice where his head rested against her. It was wonderful. Her embrace tightened and he wiggled closer.  
  
“I don’t want to sleep out here tonight,” she said.  
  
“I can take the couch,” he replied.  
  
She turned to look down at his face. Was he experiencing a rare moment of obliviousness, or was he trying not to pressure her?  
  
He blinked up at her innocently and she honestly couldn’t tell.   
  
“I don’t want _you_ to sleep out here either,” she said before she could lose her courage.  
  
He froze, his body going tense against her. “Oh. Um…” He sat up and this time when he clutched the blanket it seemed to be in genuine surprise. “ _Oh_ ,” he repeated, looking at her like a rabbit staring down a wolf.   
  
Dok Mi frowned at him. That kind of reaction was hardly what she’d expected. “You know, asking this is even harder for a woman than asking a man to go on a trip.”   
  
He winced. “Right. Okay! I didn’t mean to… uh,” he pushed the blanket off and got up. “Okay. Great! This is great,” he said, standing there, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “So we should just… go to the bedroom now… the bedroom with the… with the bed in it and the… bed things.”  
  
He looked like he was about to experience his own panic attack.  
  
Dok Mi gave him a wry look, trying to cover her sense of hurt. “You don’t have to say yes,” she said. It was important that he know that: she wasn’t going to bulldoze over him if he wanted to wait. She’d just really not expected this. He’d always been very enthusiastic about physical contact, and he was a _man_ , so she’d just assumed that, well… he’d be happy to go as far as she’d like.  
  
“I want to!” he said. “I just didn’t expect that you’d want to. So I didn’t plan to… I mean I’m not prepared for…” he waved his hand, “bed things. …Wait, that sounds weird. I don’t mean that I know what you want to do in the bed, I mean you might just want to sleep and now it’s like I’m assuming something else and I’m really not! I’d love to sleep with you! Uh… I mean, to _sleep_ sleep with you, not to sleep with you… though I’d love to sleep with you too! If you wanted to. I just didn’t think you’d want to do bed things for a long time because we’ve barely done couch things? Or even kissed. Not that there’s anything wrong with that! Slow is good. Slow is great… it’s romantic and special and…”  
  
Dok Mi felt her face burn in humiliation at how brazen she must seem. She thought about the condoms she’d bravely purchased while he was packing his bag for the trip. She didn’t realize he felt so strongly about going _slow_.  
  
Catching her reaction, Enrique hastened to say, “Not that slow is the only way! Or the best way! I just… Uh. Thought you liked slow. But if you like fast too that’s great. I think that’s… that’s great, very…” he waved his arms around, “seize the day! Which is great but uh… uh… I wanted it to be really special. Really really really special. And I didn’t plan for anything so I don’t know if I can make it special enough right now, and um… I don’t… I’veneveractuallybeenina _bed_ witha _girl_ like _that_ before.”  
  
And then he buried his face in his hands and groaned out loud.   
  
His last sentence had been so rushed and grammatically fuzzy it took her a second to figure it out. When she did, she nearly covered her own face with her hands. The thing that kept her from doing it was that she’d made this mess and now somebody needed to comfort her poor, sweet boyfriend.  
  
She got up off the floor, walked over to him and gave him a hug. “I haven’t either,” she said, rubbing his back.  
  
He let his hands drop and buried his face in the crook of her neck. “But that just makes it worse,” he said softly. “That means I have to make it amazing. And I just… was expecting more time for planning. I don’t think I could do amazing right now. There should be… rose petals and candles and a special dinner and _lots_ of orgasms…”  
  
Dok Mi smiled fondly, catching on to his logic here. He really liked to knock her socks off when he did something. He was quite a perfectionist when it came right down to it. “You wanted to make it an Event.”  
  
She felt him nod. Her heart squeezed and she felt like she was holding the most precious person in the whole world. “I love you,” she said, the words coming out so easily that it shocked her. “You’re my favorite person in the entire world.” She turned her head, gave the warm line of his neck a soft kiss and spoke close to the shell of his ear. “Everything with you is amazing. Everything with you is special.”  
  
His arms tightened around her. “You say that and it’s wonderful to hear. Really wonderful. You could say it every single day and I’d never get tired of hearing it. But you’ve never had awkward virgin sex,” he added. “And I never want you to have that. I want you to have amazing virgin sex you can remember forever and smile about.”  
  
Dok Mi sighed. “Okay,” she said, pulling back to look him in the eye. “I’m redefining the bedroom for tonight, then. Tonight the bed means… couch things.” She was pretty sure she knew what that entailed and she liked the idea of it. “And sleep. Okay?”  
  
He grinned. “Okay. I like that a lot. You won’t regret this!” he said, taking her shoulders in his hands. “Couch things are really great. You’re going to love couch things!” He wiggled happily. “I’m great at couch things!” he said.  
  
She grinned. At first she thought he was being a bit cheekily arrogant, but he was as honest about the things he wasn’t good at as he was about the things he felt sure of, so it was really just another way he was her honest and warm and lovely Kae-Geum.  
  
Dok Mi framed his face with her hands gently, mimicking the now warmly familiar way he’d let her know before he kissed her for the first time. Then she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his and moving her hands up to cradle his head. He settled his hands at her waist and showed her how really great he was at couch things.   
  
-end-  
  
 _the best gesture of my brain is less than_  
 _your eyelids’ flutter which says_  
  
 _we are for eachother_ : _then_  
 _laugh, leaning back in my arms_  
 _for life’s not a paragraph_  
  
 _And death i think is no parenthesis_  
  
—e.e. cummings, “since feeling is first”

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to thiswontbebigondignity and malariamonsters for beta reading and also for having been so awesome to fangirl with these past two months. this fic wouldn’t exist without their joyful company.


End file.
